


A Distant Light

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becketcest - Freeform, Gage Twins, Gagecest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Gage Twins post closing of the Breach. </p><p>***Pacific Rim Secret Santa Exchange 2014***</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> Sorry this is so short. I had such grand plans but time got away from me. I hope this will do.

Trevin adjusted his grip on the box and tried to look around it for the cat. “Do you see her?” he asked, shuffling on the stairs. 

“Nope,” Bruce replied. “Pretty sure she’s in the bedroom.”

He lifted the box just in case and seeing the pathway clear, jogged down the remaining steps just in case. The lack of yowl was all the confirmation he needed that their precious beauty was off somewhere else wreaking havoc. As long as she kept out of the tree, he didn’t mind. 

“Like that’s going to happen,” Bruce snorted. 

“She could always surprise us,” he countered, setting the box down on the floor. 

“Never gonna happen.” 

“A man can dream.” Unfolding the box’s flaps, he waved at the lingering traces of dust that drifted lazily upward in the sunlight. He reached in, pulling the thick lid off an old shoe box. The tuft of tissue and newspaper wrapping felt almost too delicate in his hand. It made him all the more cautious as he carefully unwrapped and held up the glittering ornament. Rays of light left a million rainbows spiralling about their living room as he held it up. “I still can’t believe they all survived,” he commented, a little awed. 

“Twelve years in a Kaiju zone only to be ruthlessly murdered by a cat obsessed with sparkly things.”

“Grinch.”

“You’ll be singing a different tune when you have to sweep up over a decade’s worth of crystal remains from the floor in the morning, Tiny Tim.” 

They unpacked in comfortable silence, Trevin humming along to the old christmas album he’d put on before they started; more survivors of the Kaiju war, their parents collection of old vinyls and the means by which to play them. There was just something about the crackle, pop resonance of an original recording. Bruce called it being sentimental, but Trevin had never once heard him complain about them. 

“Speak of the devil.”

Trevin looked up, smiling at the form of their fellow Kaiju survivor as she rubbed her face against the box corner. “Hey you,” he called, flicking his fingers. She gave a rumble of appreciation and trotted over to throw her body against his thigh. He scratched behind one ear affectionately. “Bruce thinks you’re going to be a Christmas nightmare,” he informed her.

“She’ll definitely be leaving us with some ghosts of Christmases past.”

Trevin snorted and picked her up. She went limp in his hold, purring solidly as he pressed his face to her fur. “What’s a few more?” he asked quietly. 

Bruce sighed. “Stop answering the phone. I don’t even know why we have one.”

He did though. And he understood. Trevin knew that much. Regardless of how Bruce felt about the way the world perceived them and the endless attempts to invade their personal lives to rifle through their memories and experiences now that the war was over, there was always the chance that the person on the other end was someone they would never turn away. And that kept them anchored to their phone, day and night. It was a difficult business being a retired Jaeger pilot. 

Romeo purred loudly and Trevin got a set of whiskers to the face. Bruce laughed as his twin reached up to stroke over her sleek back. He was still getting used to sharing a home with a cat. Romeo was so silent she had spent their early years together scaring the hell out of him. She’d drop into his lap out of nowhere and land on his shoulder out of the blue and he’d jump a mile high. Bruce laughed so much the first year, Trevin’s abdomen ached for weeks. They’d grown up with dogs and when they’d joined the military they’d abstained from pets all together so as to spare them from unsavory fates. Once they’d become the face of the PPDC there was far too much to do to keep one. It wouldn’t have been fair to the poor animal. They weren’t like the Hansens. They didn’t have a child to love and keep company with it while they were away. And to be fair they hadn’t given it much thought when they’d been forced to retire either. Romeo found her own way into their lives regardless and settled right in, adopting _them_ and taking them into her tender care. 

She was a wonderful cat - an absolute _dream_. As first time cat minions, they’d never had a clue how well they had it until Tendo had dropped in on them when Pentecost was marshalling his forces. He’d marveled at how friendly and tolerant she was. Surprised even by the fact that a former stray would allow herself to be manhandled to the degree that she was. Trevin had never given it much thought. He’d always sort of treated her like a dog with a god complex. It had worked out well enough. Still did if they were being honest. At least Romeo didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re spoiling her,” Bruce pointed out. 

“You’re just jealous,” he countered, nuzzling her back. 

“I have no reason to be,” his brother replied. “She sleeps with me.” 

“Traitor,” Trevin whispered at her. 

She was not happy when he got up to change the record. Once he was up, of course, he wandered into the kitchen, in need of a little sensory boost to keep in the spirit and not be dragged into a mood there would be no returning from for who only knew how long. Pouring two mugs and topping them off with whipped cream, marshmallows, some chocolate shavings, a pat of cinnamon and a candy cane each, he looked down to carefully maneuver around the cat winding lazy figure eights about his ankles. “Come on, Romeo,” he called as reached the door. “Time to spread Christmas cheer around the house.”

“I’m _not_ wearing the hat,” Bruce grumbled. 

“I beg to differ.”

Romeo darted up the stairs ahead of him, not bothering to wait as he took them at a safer, more sedate pace. By the time he got to the top and toed around the door she’d kindly left open for him, she was already hard at work, curled up atop Bruce’s chest purring her heart out. Trevin set the mugs down carefully, one on either bedside table. 

“They’re going to go cold,” Bruce remarked as he began to turn down the bedsheets. 

“Can you smell them?” Trevin asked. 

There was a pause before his twin replied. “Not really. I mean, through you yeah, but...I’m not really getting much from my body these days Trev, you know that.” 

“The doctors said we have to keep trying.”

“I know,” Bruce sighed. 

“Do you wanna-?” 

The flood of emotions that swept through him at the barest suggestion had his knees buckling and his chest seizing. He did his best to soothe him, the cling of his twin’s soul sharp and stinging in its panic. “Bruce! It’s okay! You know it’s okay!” He reached out to stroke his leg, hand smoothing down over his shin, fingers following the delicate curve of his ankle. “I’d rather you with me than not,” he reminded him. “I just...I miss you sometimes, you know? Especially…”

“I know. I’m sorry Trev, I-”

“Shh...I pushed. I shouldn’t have. I was just hoping…” He blinked back tears. 

“Come lay down with me.”

Trevin didn’t allow himself to think it. That it wasn’t the same, that it never would be. That sometimes it scared him even more to do it. With Bruce unable to physically respond, and the rare but alarming erratic tendencies of his body always making Trevin fear the worst. It brought him back to that day and Romeo’s conn-pod. To waking up in the dark, their Jaeger submerged in the bay and the static of their lost connection with LOCCENT loud in his ears, echoing in his helmet. Turning his head to check on his brother and finding him hanging limply in his harness. The rising terror as the events came back to him and he realized he was trapped in his own tomb. Their conn-pod sinking, the creaking metal and bolts popping under the stress. He’d woken up, he’d regained consciousness. Romeo was destroyed, Bruce was dead and he’d buckled under the pressure of solo piloting. He couldn’t recall what the kaiju’d done, everything was scrambled, but he knew he’d lost. What he couldn’t understand was how he’d managed to not only survive the neural overload, but regain consiousness. True, it’d happened before. In dire straights, pilots could do amazing things. But Stacker had finished a fight solo, with Tamsin unconscious, but able to share in the neural relay. Raleigh had fared worse. Yancy’d been torn from the conn-pod and not only had Raleigh finished Knifehead off, but he’d then walked Gipsy all the way back to shore alone. Tamsin had woken with minimal damage and Yancy had been recovered. But neither had actually died. 

Trevin hadn’t wanted to live then. Had cried out in despair that he should be spared, only to suffer. It wasn’t the drowning or asphyxiation or pressure depth that had caused his heart to beat wildly. It was knowing that Bruce was already gone, that he’d failed him, and that he’d have to live with that agony every second it took him to catch up. He could remember crying when he tried, even recalled screaming. But everything blurred about the time he realized he could still _feel_ Bruce. Didn’t remember anything after hearing Bruce’s voice. “I’m right here, Trev! I’m right here with you! Trev, calm down, you know I’d never leave you. Come here. Come here. I’ve got you.” 

By the time he’d woken up, they’d restarted Bruce’s heart and he was on life support. They let him see him, and his lack of response had landed him in therapy for weeks on end. It wasn’t that he was incapable of mourning his brother, it was the simple fact that he couldn’t really mourn him when he was always with him. Eventual testing proved the existence of a neural resonance, but no one could definitively prove it was Bruce inside Trevin. 

Months went by. Eventually funding ran out and there was an argument over whether to take Bruce off of life support. Trevin refused to sign the papers to allow them to try, but there was nothing they could do when the UN closed the Shatterdome on them. In all the chaos, Bruce was taken off life support, but survived it. There wasn’t even a blip of readjustment. His heart and lungs continued to function in perfect synchronization with Trevin’s. And most baffling to all, his brain activity was as active as if he were awake and conscious of his surroundings. It took a while - and some K-Science members involvement which only cost Trevin a few old jockeying stories - but eventually they believed him. The idea was introduced, that a drift might wake Bruce, but absolutely no one had been on board. The brass didn’t want to risk Trevin - and his functionality, ever practical assholes. And Trevin resolutely refused to risk losing Bruce entirely. So they moved back to the old neighborhood, were taken in by a cat, and Trevin now oversaw all of Bruce’s care. 

He climbed up into the bed and stretched out beside him, drawing up the covers and tucking them in. He rested his head to Bruce’s chest and pretended he was sleeping. Bruce kept quiet, willing to indulge him if it meant the press of their bodies to one another once more - even if he couldn’t feel it. 

“I love you,” he said after a long stretch and Trevin imagined his hand running through his hair. The feel easy to recall when they both focussed on the memory. 

“Love you too,” Trevin replied, arm hugging him closer. 

The war was over but there would always be lingering consequences for everyone. Frankly, Trevin had been surprised when he’d seen Gipsy Danger on t.v. More so when the reporters confirmed that yes, a Becket _was_ in the conn-pod. Raleigh may have survived Knifehead, but he hadn’t gotten as lucky as Trevin. Yancy had been fully, physically disconnected swiftly and efficiently. There hadn’t been any time for the brothers to make the same accommodations he and Bruce had, even if they’d managed them subconsciously. He’d been effectively cut off from Yancy for years, and it showed. But he’d managed to finish the mission. Closed the Breach with his new co-pilot. Saved the world. 

“He’s a good kid,” Bruce commented sleepily. 

“Yeah,” Trevin sighed. “They both were.” 

“We should really get together sometime. We could be the Coma Club.”

Trevin snorted. 

The echo of Bruce’s chuckle rumbled around in Trevin’s ribcage. 

Romeo purred. 

The knock at the door switched to a pounding and Trevin pushed himself up groggily. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but Bruce was so warm and Romeo… “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, pushing himself up. “COMING!” 

He tucked Bruce back in and scrubbed at his face. Bruce’s consciousness was back online about the time he reached mid stairway - which was both a relief and slightly worrying. Every time they fell asleep there was the chance Bruce would disappear. As a result Trevin didn’t sleep much. Bruce scolded him over it constantly but never really with enough conviction to make Trevin actually _try_ to obey him.

Thankfully once Bruce was awake he was fully awake. His interventions - he could actually control Trevin’s body on occasions where Trevin was unable or slow to respond, caught in voids between sleeping and wakefulness, health and illness - had saved Trevin’s ass on more than one occasion. As he proved when he caught the banister and Trevin’s body slipped sideways, rather than taking an odd tumble down the stairs. Bruce was still in control when they reached the bottom and he was the one to open the door, though Trevin’s shock brought him back into himself fully in the next instant. 

Raleigh smiled wide and bright, but it was Yancy standing beside him that had poleaxed the twins. It took a while to find their voice and when they did they asked one thing together, “ _HOW_?!” 

The Beckets held up the headgear of a pons system. Trevin wasn’t ready, but he could feel Bruce’s interest peak. For the second time that day his body flooded with his twin’s emotions. This time, he held his feet. This time would be different, what could trying harm? It had clearly worked for the Beckets and Yancy had been in a coma longer than Bruce. Had been unable to communicate even, which was just one more thing in their favor. 

“Merry Christmas,” the brothers said, raising the pons slightly. 

They smiled and Trevin stepped back while Bruce held the door open. Yancy and Raleigh returned them and stepped into the house. “Merry Christmas,” Trevin said, gesturing toward the stairs. “You guys get the best presents.”

“Figured you’d be interested,” Yancy replied, arm going about Raleigh as his brother pressed against his side. He leaned in to kiss his temple briefly - a feather light touch that still seemed to ignite an inferno in Raleigh, and the twins if they were inclined to notice. 

“Mako figured it out,” Raleigh said, flushing slightly at the mention of his new co-pilot while in his older co-pilot’s arms.

“She’s a miracle worker, that one. Restored Gipsy, got this one in a conn-pod again, saved the world…”

“Brought you back to me,” Raleigh interrupted, most eager to point that particular out. 

“Brought me back to you.” 

As they kissed, the twins wondered collectively over just how long Yancy had been awake. It was eclipsed almost immediately by the thought that that could be them in moments, and they rushed the Beckets up the stairs in their haste to properly reunite. 

Yancy whistled low as they entered their bedroom. “Looking good, Bruce.”

“Thanks,” Bruce replied. “Trev does all the work.”

“He likes to claim it’s all me, but he’s really the one doing all the work.” 

Raleigh nodded in understanding before sinking into the bed to reach out for Romeo. She regarded him from her perch atop Bruce’s chest and allowed him to scratch behind her ears. 

“Lay down, Trevin,” Yancy instructed. 

“Finally getting that foursome we read about in Madame?” Trevin teased, moving to comply. 

“I’d like to actually participate, if you don’t mind,” Bruce commented.

Trevin laughed and made himself comfortable. The last thing he saw was Yancy leaning over him and adjusting the pons. 

“Ready?” the blond had said, and then everything went dark. 

Trevin’s entire body hurt. He hurt in places he hadn’t ever been aware he owned, and he’d been thoroughly trounced by Kaiju. Opening his eyes took effort, but it was worth the effort. At first he couldn’t figure out why someone would hang a mirror over his head. And then his reflection smiled when his own mouth was pursed in thought and it all came rushing back. 

“Bruce!” he cried, throwing himself at his brother. 

Bruce laughed, even as they toppled over, falling back into their bed. His arms went about Trevin weakly, but they moved. 

“It’ll take a while before everything really comes back online,” Yancy explained. “Probably sooner for you, since you spent the last few years in a still functioning body. You lucky bastard.” The last he uttered low, warm with amusement. 

Trevin knew the Beckets would have given anything and everything to have had what they’d had. And he had never once been ungrateful, even when things got bad. But having Bruce back. Real and whole and independent...it meant the world to him. 

“Hey,” Bruce whispered, hands cupping his face and thumbs brushing rhythmically over his cheeks. He drew Trevin down until their brows touched. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Trev. It’s okay.” He kissed him softly. “We’re okay.” 

The tears came more freely then; so did the kisses. 

“Merry Christmas,” Raleigh said, arms about Yancy again, burrowed close in his brother’s sweater. 

Yancy hugged him close and leaned in to nuzzle him. Raleigh’s eyes closed in bliss Trevin felt echoed a hundred times within himself. “And a Happy New Year.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [with sunbeams at their fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496628) by [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance)




End file.
